Card Mishaps
by BeyondBirthday133
Summary: After a night out Tyson realizes he still has something that doesn't belong to him. One shot based on Katya92's Playing With Fire.


**I can't believe I wrote a beyblade, never did I think I would be doing this again. It's just a little one shot based on katyas Playing With Fire fic.**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

'This has got to be a hangover straight outta hell' was Tyson's first thought after waking up the next morning.

Too much drink, too many shots, loud blaring music - but damn was it a fun night.

It had been a while since the team (minus Ray, since he had to work, booo.) had been out together and it was long overdue.

It was just nice to be able to let go for a night. Being the face of the BBA meant he had to keep up certain appearances for the company. Luckily Mr. Dickson gave him the entire weekend off, probably foretelling the events and the need to recover.

It also meant he got the chance to spend a good amount of time with Max.

Since he now lived over in the states full time it was rare he got to see his blonde hyper best friend.

Life was good for the reigning world champ at the moment. He loved his job being able to blade and host tournaments all the time, but he also loved being able to spend time with his friends, which often had to take a seat on the back burner as they all had their separate 'adult lives' now.

That's why Tyson was so excited to have some time off, finally be able to let loose and get royally hammered with his buddies.

The evening started off great. He had his favourite shirt on, his hair slicked back in the ponytail he knew all the chicks totally digged, had two shots of tequila already in his system and was on his way to the club with his main man, the Chief. Max and Kai were going to meet them there later.

Once they were all there the night then took a turn when the security guy for whatever reason decided he had a problem with him and wasn't going to let him in. He was nothing but polite and courteous! Made no sense! After some time though he finally let him in and the night could truly begin.

Tyson doesn't remember a great deal past 11pm. He did remember Kai handing over his credit card to him though at some point. Wowee did he go crazy once he had it in his possession. Hopefully Kai didn't flinch too much over the tab he and the others managed to rack up on it during the remainder of the night..

With a groan Tyson was finally able to open his eyes and thanked his past self for the water he found on the night stand by the bed. Though he did wish there was some Advil there too but drunk Tyson can only do so much.

Struggling more then he should have, he sat himself up, drank some water and looked around his room. His clothes and his wallet were just strewn across the floor and he was half tempted to leave them there but he knew that if he didn't do it now they would stay there until laundry day.

Sighing he stood up, trying to ignore the headache that followed, and walked over to his pants. As he started to fold them he noticed something sticking out of the back pocket, it looked to be a card.

He knew it couldn't be his, he remembered putting it back in his wallet after his turn to buy drinks. Slowly he reached inside the pocket and pulled out the card.

~ Kai Hiwatari.

It was Kai's card! Both of them must have forgotten about it after he gave it to him to buy more drinks for everyone.

Tyson forgetting about it was one thing, but Kai, handing over his credit card seemed like something he would remember.

"Must of had too many to." Tyson said to himself with a chuckle.

He knew he should return it, it wasn't his card after all, and he knew both Kai's number and address so it would be easy. But...

Kai was rich and obviously didn't notice it was missing to begin with and he needed some new parts for his blade. He wouldn't notice a few yen missing, would he? It would just be for a few parts and Kai still has his Dranzer so he would understand, especially knowing it was part of Tyson's job to keep his blade up to date. He could always pay him back if it came down to it. His card was just maxed out at the moment.

It'll be fine, just a few parts and some yen. He won't even notice.

3 hours later.

Kai is going to notice.

It started off as a few parts here and there and then Tyson remembered he needed new sheets for his bed, new clothes, presents for family, stuff he thought looked cool and so on.

The total was something he couldn't even pay back. Too bad he didn't realise that until after he hit submit.

It'll take a few days for him to notice right? He's a busy man and has more important things to do than keep track of his card that he didn't even realize was missing. That'll give him plenty of time to pack his stuff and take a trip for a few days, months, maybe even years.

Tyson just didn't know what would happen. Kai grew up in the abbey and his Grandfather is literally evil. If that ran in the family he sure knew what he was capable of doing to him.

All he had to do was just skip town for a bit, Mr. Dickenson would surely understan- Before he could finish his thought his phone started to ring.

It was coming from his bed; it must have not gotten plugged in last night and was currently lost in the sheets. It was his day off so it couldn't be someone important, right?

The ringing stopped and he sighed in relief. Then something worse happened; his door bell went off. That one he couldn't really ignore since his car was out front, he couldn't really pretend to not be home.

Tyson peeked out the front window of his house and saw it was Kai standing at his door step. He was dressed casually and didn't look angry but then again he was a master of hiding his true feelings.

He decided it was time to bite the bullet and went to answer the door.

"Hey Kai," he said nervously "What uh, brings you by?"

"Hn" Was the only reply he got as Kai barged into his house and made a quick line to the bedroom. "Where is it?" he bit.

"W-Where's what?" Tyson stuttered.

"Don't play dumb, even though it is your trump card."

Tyson sighed, "It's by the computer. I promise to pay all of it back, I promise! You just gotta give me some time!"

"Oh," Kai replied with a smirk, "You'll pay me back alright. Mr. Dickenson and I are going to make sure of that."

Tyson gulped. If his boss was in on it that can't be good.

"We're going back to the good old days of training. Extreme training." Kai's voice held a deadly undertone as he gave his next set of instructions.

"You'll be at the BBA bright and early tomorrow morning. Bring a change of clothes and a will."

That's all he said before leaving as quickly as he came.

Tyson was not looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
